


BOING!

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Ace Ventura (Movies), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Bruce Almighty (2003), I Love You Phillip Morris, Liar Liar (1997), The Dead Pool (1988), The Mask (1994)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Jim Carrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can make you laugh with nothing more than a frantic flailing of his limbs." An appreciation of Jim Carrey's physical comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOING!

Download (22MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?0zm546wzk617t29)

[BOING!](http://vimeo.com/84844903) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** rubberface

**Music:** Main theme from 'Beetlejuice' by Danny Elfman


End file.
